


Heavenly Visitor

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, They are both so stupid i can't believe this, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: What kind of no 1 fan are you if you cannot recognize your oshi by their voice? Surely, a bad one. Ryo and Riku's meeting from 4th Anniversary story goes a little bit different.





	Heavenly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> WE COULDN'T LET THIS SLIP Y'ALL, this idea was inside our heads since we read this goddamn story and now *looks at our hands*. Obvious spoilers for the 4th Anniversary story and before you ask - yes, title is definitely correct. Enjoy!

Riku didn’t plan to get lost in the Sorairo Mall. That’s the key word.

Didn’t plan to.

But in the end, he was standing in the middle of a corridor, darkness completely swallowing his surroundings and leaving him with no source of light or anything that could guide him back to the VR room in which the rest of I7 was waiting. Good job Riku, the boy told himself and began to step slowly, his hand reaching towards the unknown. If he had reached the wall or something, maybe he could find his way back without Iori scolding him (Riku already knew it would happen anyway, he just had this wishful thought).

He wasn’t afraid of the dark, he was used to it. Even so, being inside the darkness alone had never been a pleasant experience, unless Tenn-nii was with him. He would always hold his hand and tell him not to be afraid. That’s why he was glad not to fear it as much as the others could. Finally, his hand touched something, like a piece of material?

‘Ah...!’ His hand got grabbed by something, causing him to yelp. The touch wasn’t that strong but it was definitely too sudden.

‘Who is this?’ Asked the voice that Riku couldn’t identify but somehow he got a strange, bad premonition at the back of his head.

‘I’m sorry I bumped into you! I was searching for-’

‘That’s not what I asked for! Answer who you are’ The grasp on his wrist wasn’t getting any lighter, so Riku decided to introduce himself before he could bite his tongue. 

‘I’m Nanase Riku from Idolish7!.... Ah-’ Banri-san and the others had told them to keep their identities a secret from everyone and he completely forgot about it. Hell, he had no idea who that person was and this could be used against him?! Iori would surely kill him, right?! 

‘...Riku…?’ The voice somehow got a bit more soft (or was it his imagination?), but it seemed the person had no intention of letting him go.

‘Uh… THAT’S A LIE ACTUALLY! I’m not Nanase Riku but his uh… fan! Yes!’ Riku quickly retaliated, hoping that it would clear up the suspicion that he indeed WAS Nanase Riku. His brain probably didn't think of any possible consequences of already done damage. After a short pause his hand was set free, the person making a displeased sound.

‘I think you don’t understand something. I am Riku’s fan, not you. You aren’t a true fan.’

‘Huh? C-can you tell? But I like him a lot and-’

‘Are you truly his real fan?!’

Before Riku could respond to them, a strange noise reached their ears. It sounded like an alarm or something similar to it?

‘Ah great. At this point I will never find that phone extension and everyone here is useless! Maybe I should just refuse that job and let them do something more useful...’ They sounded so angry Riku didn’t know what to do, so he did what any other reasonable person would do. 

‘I can help you find it! We won’t be lost if we are together, Mister… uh--’

‘I won’t tell my name to a person I don’t know, and who claims to be Riku’s fan as well!’

‘Ahaha… well…’

In the end the mysterious man sighed.

‘Fine, let it be. I’d rather get this issue resolved quickly. Let’s go, fake Riku fan'

‘I am not fake!’

‘In my eyes there is no bigger Riku fan than me!’

***

Ryo was pissed off. First his phone was taken away from him, then no one could find that phone extension and now he was stuck here with someone (probably a kid?) who claimed to be Riku’s fan. First of all, how dares he! There was only one person that could be called Riku’s fan and that was him, there was no room for speculation. Even so, no matter how much he complained, it seemed that the electricity issue was still far away from being solved, so they walked blindly, not knowing where they were or where was the exit. Judging from the steps, the boy was walking step by step after him, almost like a duckling walking behind its mother.

‘Um… Mister? Can I ask something?’

‘If you really need to, I guess I can give you a bit of my attention. What is it?’

‘Why do you like Nanase Riku?’

The boy didn’t notice that Ryo stopped in the middle of his step and bumped into his back, making a small noise. The man thought for a while and then turned around. Although his eyes couldn’t see the second person, his words would be more clear that way.

‘Isn’t that obvious? Riku is like a diamond amongst idols. He has the most significant presence, a wonderful voice and a smile that makes me happy! I know that Riku is smiling only to me, that's why I am very grateful for his existence~ I have been listening to his songs on a loop in my office for few weeks already and I still don’t have enough of them, it must be fate!’

‘Huh? R-Really…?’ The boy asked, his voice sounding a bit hesitant.

‘Of course! Listen, you may be so called Riku’s fan, but Riku is singing and smiling only for me, I know that! You know, I could say that I feel some sort of connection with him~’ Ryo was suddenly lost in his thoughts, asking him why he likes Riku was like opening a Pandora Box. He wouldn’t stop talking, there was never enough words to describe how Riku’s existence was a blessing for this world!

‘Ahaha… You must really like him’

‘Like? Ah, I love him! I love Riku dearly and I hope one day, he will understand some things and come to my side!’

‘Did Riku and you ever met?’

‘Few times. However, every time someone kept interrupting us, how tragic. Surely next time Riku will stop running away and finally play more with me!

‘Is that so…’

***

The longer Riku was talking with that eccentric man the more confused he was getting. Who was this man? Did they really meet before? His mind couldn’t think of anyone that was fitting this description and it frustrated him.

Yet the endless stream of praise for his singing, his performance and his smile was something that made him happy. Even if spoken by such a weird person, Riku was absorbing it and he could feel himself shine like a small sun… Which would be useful in this situation if it was true, he really wanted to see the face of that person.

‘You know… I’m sure Nanase Riku would appreciate your words a lot and would be glad that you are cheering on him!’

The man probably smirked, sounding so proud.

‘Of course! If I could, I would spend my evenings praising him and telling him how good he is… if only I wasn’t…’ He stopped there and coughed, earning a questioning look from Riku ‘Never mind. That’s something that should stay between me and him. If you are truly his fan, you will understand it, right?’

‘Y..Yes..!’

Riku laughed internally. If only that man knew that he was speaking with no one else but this ‘angel’ that he was just talking about. It made him smile a bit…

But soon the smile got wiped out of his face when a scary sounding voice reached their ears, causing them both to turn in that direction.

‘What… You have nowhere to run? Don’t worry, I shall torture you slowly…’

Riku swallowed audibly, slowly approaching the second person, his hand gently but firmly grasping on their sleeve.

‘W-what was that…?’

‘Uwaa- It seems that Sorairo Mall is slowly turning into a Haunted House~ If only I had my phone with me, I would record it and post on SNS, letting the society know what kind of job they do here!

The boy laughed nervously. He wasn’t _ that _ afraid, but he would rather not approach that place, just in case.

‘Mister, can we… move? This place gives me creeps’

‘Huh? You expect me to be your hero? That’s unfortunate, I am someone far, far away from someone being called a hero. You know, I could always leave you here as a bait, so the monsters will get attracted to you and I will be able to run~ A perfect plan, don’t you think?’

‘Please, don’t joke like that! I don’t want the monsters to eat me!’ 

Riku could hear the man laugh as they began to walk, the boy still holding onto his sleeve.

‘Fine, I will be merciful and not leave you here alone. See, I can be such a good person! It feels refreshing to be nice from time to time’

‘Ahaha… Well, that’s-’

A loud noise echoed around, making them walk even faster, neither of them questioning what it was or how far away it was. It was the best they could do, but in the dark they couldn’t notice a small staircase that was in front of them. One more step ahead and-

‘A-’

‘Oh-’

Both of them fell down like logs, the first one pulling the second and making even more noise than previously. Neither could say if it was dark because they died or they actually survived the fall. 

Then, like a miracle, the lights were turned on and both males could finally see each other’s faces when their eyes got used to the light again.

Tsukumo Ryo could swear that he had died in that moment, the pain from his back and left shoulder not bothering him in the slightest.

Nanase Riku could swear that his heart had stopped that moment. His leg didn’t even hurt anymore.

‘...Y-You…?!’ Both of them said suddenly, soon noticing the unfortunate position they were in, yet thanks to it they were able not to break every bone in their bodies.

Riku was sitting on Ryo’s stomach, his hands placed on his chest, while Ryo was splayed on the ground, some of his belongings like a wallet and other stuff fell out of his pocket. Their faces turned blank, expressions being both surprised and uneasy.

‘S-So that boy-’

‘T-T-That man was--’

‘You two………. what…. are you doing…’ A voice had reached their ears, both heads turning into its direction. It was no one else but Momo and Touma, their faces being dark. 

‘...It’s not what you think, Momo’

‘L-Listen, Touma-san! We uh…’

Riku wanted to quickly stand up, but in the end, his leg gave up and he just… flopped onto Ryo again, making the man completely lose his breath.

‘Ryo-san… I’m afraid we will need to have another kind of talk… but that one will involve a metal bat’

‘No, no wait...! Momo-san, I understand you want to beat our boss but we kinda still need him?’

‘Oh do you? Touma, I can be a good Momo-chan and let you do the dirty work!’

‘I don’t think I have the mental capacity to beat Ryo-san with a bat?!’

Ryo didn’t hear them and their plans to beat the shit out of him in the future, good for him. Like in a slow motion, Riku raised his head and looked at him again. In his vision, it looked almost heavenly, Riku’s big, bright eyes staring at him with worry and the lights illuminating his face seemed to give him an aurora.

‘... I’m glad to have lived long enough to witness this moment’

'W..What are you talking about?’

‘I’m about to die, Riku. See, I already crossed the gates of heaven-’

‘President Tsukumo, but you are still here? Don’t die yet? I’m sorry that I fell… on you or something. You kinda saved me…?’

_ Ah, he is so lovely_, Ryo smiled to himself knowing that he would probably get killed by each of i7 and Re;vale soon, so he would enjoy the bliss while he could.

‘Ahaha… Well, if you ask me so nicely, I may survive a bit longer... But you know...’ Ryo whispered something to Riku’s ear, stopping Momo and Touma from bickering between each other.

‘Okay, enough this! Ryo-san, I will sue you for harassment! Riku, get off him!’

‘S-Sorry! Um..’ Riku finally managed to crawl off Ryo, Momo quickly approaching him and helping Riku to stand up.

‘Riku, dear god. What did he do to you? Did he touch you bad? I will beat his ass, he will feel it even when he dies!’

‘Momo-san, I’m fine… It’s just-’ Then it hit Riku. He looked at Momo, then at Touma who helped Ryo to stand up ‘...Why are you here…?’

‘I could say the same about you. But I’m more concerned why you and Ryo-san were-’

‘We got lost and then we heard a strange noise and...’

‘And?’

‘We fell down the stairs but President Tsukumo caught me…’

Momo glared at Ryo seeing that the man had a proud expression on his face. Damn it, a sly fox that he was.

‘...I see… I guess, I will forgive him this one time’

‘Ahaha… Thank you, Momo-san… Ah!’

‘What?’

‘I have to return to the VR room! I’m sorry, the rest will be worried about me!’ Riku passed by Momo and walked towards the VR room’s direction, leaving those three alone. Ryo and Momo looked at each other one last time before turning on their heel and walking in their own directions.

***

‘Nanase-san, what took you so long? I told you not to go too far away. Did something happen or-’ 

‘Not at all! Because of that blackout, I couldn’t find my way back, that’s all. But now I am back and I’m ready for promotion!’

Iori sighed heavily. That boy will surely be the death of him one day.

Soon, the mall got opened and all the attractions were available for the guests. The VR Room was a huge success, many people coming to try it and take photos with Idolish7. That day was surely eventful, but one specific thought kept lingering in Riku’s mind even after they were done with the event. 

What president Tsukumo had told him in that moment still resounded in his ears and somehow… made him smile.

_ ‘Everything I said before was true, Riku. I won’t back away on my words’ _

If only he wasn’t trying to do bad things to Trigger and Re;vale, maybe Riku would actually end up liking him. He was a strange person, but he was also his fan… and someone thanks to whom his bones were still intact.


End file.
